Electric facilities such as transformer substations and distribution stations pose a potential hazard to both the public and to wildlife. Although such facilities are typically enclosed, wild animals have been known to gain entrance to such enclosures and short circuit a power line, thereby causing a power outage and also damaging equipment.
Chain link fences have been used to isolate the public and, to some extent, wildlife from distribution stations and transformer substations. However, chain link fences have not proven effective in preventing the entry of small animals into such facilities. In particular, small animals such as squirrels and raccoons are able to climb over chain link fences.
Occasionally, electrified fences have been used to keep animals out of hazardous areas. These electric fences generally consist of a chain link fence having adjacent its top a bare electrically conductive element, such as a wire or a metal bar. The conductive element is electrically coupled to a charging device. However, to protect the public as well as wildlife from death or injury due to electric shock, electrified fences typically produce an electric shock which startles and causes discomfort to an animal climbing the fence, but does not cause permanent or serious injury to the animal. This may be problematic when one is attempting to exclude certain animals such as raccoons from entering a restricted area. Raccoons have been observed to easily climb over some types of electrified fences despite the fact that they will typically absorb multiple shocks in doing so.
Other disadvantages of electrified fences include the need for a power supply and relatively frequent maintenance and/or a monitoring system to ensure proper operation of the fence. Therefore, electrified fences are considerably more expensive to construct and maintain than comparable non-electric fences.
Therefore, presently used fences for excluding animals from restricted areas such as transformer stations and distribution stations are not completely effective. There remains a need for an effective and low cost fence which effectively prevents small animals such as squirrels and raccoons from entering enclosed areas such as electrical distribution stations.